


Love is Fun

by leilathewise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I gave her a name, Protective Peter Parker, You are a stark, first fic, friends first, im sorry, smut eventually probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilathewise/pseuds/leilathewise
Summary: Tony Stark's daughter joins the Civil War and meets Spider-man.





	1. Chapter 1

As the only daughter of Tony Stark, people expect you to be sarcastic, unbothered and a hot mess, just like my father. But I’m not. People say I am gentle, thoughtful and careful. I am as teasing as him though, so that’s fun.  
When my father took me to the airport, saying that we had a situation with Captain, I was hyper. I would be fighting right beside the man that taught me everything and gave me my own customizable suit. Mine was much more minimalistic and more like a real fight clothing though, not like the heavy Iron Man suit.  
Anyways, this is my story of how I met the love of my life, spider-boy.  
...

 

Right before the fight begun, your father yelled “Underroos!” and a red-blue figure flew past you, taking Cap’s shield. You were impressed.  
-Hello everyone, the boy said. He sounded young.  
And then shit went down.  
You were actually being sucessful until you tried to take down Wanda at some point, well, technically, you attacked and Wanda blew you over in a second, making you fly across the airport. Your boot-rockets glitched and inevitably, you hit my head at the side of a container, making your vision blurry.  
-Leila! Your dad shouted and sent Uncle Rhodey after Wanda . He was in an attempt to get to you but Cap threw his shield at him without realizing he was actually going back.  
A tinier figure caught and took you behind a bus. You were losing it at that point and only tried to keep your head up. When the boy laid you down, he looked concerned.  
-Hey, are you o-okay? Can you see me? I’m Peter.  
You only groaned in pain and said;  
-I am Leila and yes I can see you , but I don’t think I can for a lot longer.  
Your sight was getting funny. "Was I having a concussion? "You thought.  
-No no no, stay with me, Mr. Stark will be there in a second! Oh god, he is going to kill me. Leila stay with me, you will be fine.  
He took his mask off and revealed his widely opened eyes and dark curls.  
Behind them the world was literally ending. You guessed Bucky and Cap reached the jet.  
“Kid, take Leila out of here immediately, I can’t let them leave yet.” We both heard my dad’s voice from his ears since he took his mask off.  
-But, Mr. Stark I should help you, they are almost out of here.  
-Get my daughter out of there, right now.  
He sounded so serious you thought Peter better listen to him.  
But you couldn’t catch up anymore, your head fell and the rest was dark.

You woke up in the Avengers facility but not in your room, immediately shooting up, which was not the best decision. You felt dizzy and strong arms caught you at the waist at last minute.  
-Woah, woah, easy, I don’t want you to have another concussion. You’re alright, someone made her sit down again.  
-Who, w-what, where is my father, is he o-okay, did we win, what is going on? you blabbered until he held your shoulders to calm you down, you were trembling.  
You felt confused and stressed until you looked up and those chocolate brown eyes met yours again.  
-Hello, Peter slowly raised his hands from youtr shoulders, his cheeks were red.  
-Hi, you replied and noticed how pretty his face was, he had a little reassuring smile on his face.  
Both of you looked at each other for a couple moments before the building was literally shaking with someone’s footsteps.  
“Peter! Where is Leila?” he slammed the door and you jumped. When he saw her well, your dad sighed with relief.  
-Jesus, Leila, I’m sorry, he was shaking when he tightly hugged you. That made you so sad that you scared him like this.  
-It was my fault, dad, I should apologize. Your eyes burnt with tears.  
-Stop with the bullshit, I should have never brought you there. And in what state of mind did you attack Wanda? Even spidey wasn’t that stupid.  
-Hey! Peter exclaimed but he was grinning.  
You giggled, dad was getting back to normal,You weren’t used to him being so serious and concerned.  
My father turned his head to Peter:  
-Thank you, kid, I owe you for staying with her.  
-I, uhm.. It's alright, Mr. Stark, Peter was fiddling with his fingers.  
-Leila I should go now, Cap got away and I have a lot to take care of because NO ONE IN THIS BUILDING LISTENS TO ME, he shouted at the corridor in hopes of someone hearing him. When no one came he exited and left the two teens together.  
You offered a hand first.  
-We haven’t officially met, I’m Leila Stark.  
Peter took her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
-Peter Parker, a.k.a Spider-Man.


	2. Vacation

Months have passed since the airport incident. Cap and your father have made up, the Accords were offering more freedom and everyone was back in the Avengers facility again. You and Peter are now best friends and both have feelings for each other, but none of you can find the courage and both of you are afraid of ruining your friendship.

 

When you woke up, someone was blocking the morning sun from shining on your face. You knew who it was in an instant but decided to let him act on it and turned around as you were still asleep.  
-Leilaaaaaaaa, he called.  
Peter was right there and he was looking at you. You mumbled something unintelligible and buried your head into your pillow.  
-Leila Leila Leila Leila Leila Leila Leila Leilaaaaaa, he kept on rambling until you were annoyed and pulled him down to bed to make him stop.  
Peter winced in pain as he hit his shoulder at the bedside table.  
-That was a mistake m’lady, he whispered and pulled her pillow from underneath your head.  
-Peter! You shouted and shot up but you were laughing. You punched his arm playfully. He pulled you into a hug and told you:  
-Mr. Stark asked me to call you downstairs and he specifically wanted me to say “If she want some pancakes from Rogers, she should be up in 10 minutes.” And I was sent on this mission to wake you up. You giggled against his chest and said “Well, that’s a tough mission but for the sake of pancakes, I will get up.”  
You got out of his warm embrace (even if you didn’t want to, at all) and went to brush your teeth. When you came back, Peter was hanging from the wall, making you scream.  
-Jesus! Peter what the hell? You cringed at your own squeaky sound and he laughed.  
-You look adorable when you are scared, I couldn’t help it.  
Did he really say that out loud? He blushed and said “Well, you better get dressed and come downstairs.” With that, he ran away.  
You were shocked as well and glad he got out before your cheeks were red. You got out of your pj’s and put on some yoga pants with a casual top. It was a no training day so you were fine.  
When you got down, Bucky saw her first.   
“Morning, princess. I was afraid you were stuck in another dimension sleeping forever..” He called. He was like your big brother and never stopped annoying or complimenting you.  
-How funny, you put your tongue out and headed to the kitchen to give Steve and your dad hugs from behind.  
“Morning, kid” Your father responded and ruffled your long hair. He had coffee in his hand and looked exasparated. Not a morning person, just like you.  
Unlike your father, Steve was much more of a morning person and he greeted you with a “Good morning, sunshine” joyfully.  
You stole a few pancakes from the counter and went to the main room where all the Avengers were.  
-Good morning Nat, Wanda. They both smiled ,they were getting ready for their training today. Wanda was filling in her water bottle and Natasha was tieing her shoes.  
You sank down next to Peter on the couch and out your legs on his lap. He was reading a comic. He smiled.  
When your father entered the room with Steve, you were almost finished with breakfast.  
-Team, I have good news, your dad exclaimed excitedly.  
-Please don’t say you are having another party, Natasha pleaded. The last time he threw a party, the main room almost caught ın fire. Well, it may or may not have been you and Peter’s fault however, your drunk dad was the one who encouraged indoor fireworks.  
-Nope, better.   
-A mission? Peter asked. Your eyes got stuck on him, how beautiful he looked when his eyes gleamed with excitement or hope.  
-You guys have such lame ideas. We are going on a vacation! I bought this cabin on Alaska. I am so done with the horrendous climate here.  
-YES, you suddenly got up and hugged your father, you loved snowy places and couldn’t wait to spend time with Peter there.  
-That will be so much fun, Peter got up and came near us.  
\- Tony, thank you for doing this, we can all use a holiday right now. Natasha was next to Bucky and they were sitting together. Ever since they started dating, they became the coolest, bad-ass couple you could ever see.  
-I agree, Bucky said and asked “How many people are we? Is Bruce or Clint coming? Thor?  
-Unfortunately no, Thor has some godly business on Asgard that we aren’t capable of understanding, apparently. Bruce is with the sick kids in Africa and Clint is on a family vacation. 7 of us will be enjoying the cold weather together.  
-I don’t mind it, Peter and you said in unison.  
-Yeah, you lovebirds would leave us and go by yourselves if given the chance, Bucky teased and you blushed.  
Natasha laughed but your dad looked confused so you and dashed out of the room with a excuse to pack or something.   
You closed your door and thought “this holiday would have been much better if Peter and you were together”  
Little did you know, Peter was thinking the same.


	3. Chapter 3

After two days spent with a lot of packing and the Earth’s mightiest heroes running around and shouting at each other for stuff, the seven of you were ready and excited, waiting for your father’s plane to be ready for take off.  
It was really early in the morning and you were about to fall asleep again, leaning onto Peter’s embrace holding you from collapsing to the ground. Nat and Wanda were looking at you two and whispering, but you couldn’t care less at the moment, all you wanted to do was get on the plane and sleep.  
“Hey, Leila, come on, the plane is ready.” Peter gently led you inside, giving your suitcase to Happy and making you lay on his lap since the plane was huge and there was plenty of space. He put his sweater on top of you and you slipped into a more peaceful sleep than you got last night since Peter was there with you.  
-  
You didn’t wake up until the plane landed. The harsh landing made you wake up but you didn’t stand, enjoying these last moments so close to Peter. When you got the chance to look around, you saw everyone was asleep except your dad and Cap. They were looking at a computer, probably something about the new recruit’s trainings. You rubbed your eyes and saw Peter asleep with his mouth slightly parted. His curls were messy and his hand was still on your waist, making you shiver when his hand slipped onto your naked belly from the crop top you were wearing.  
When the plane finally stopped, you stood up and stretched, making Peter open his eyes.  
“Hey”, his voice was husky and deep, “Did you sleep well?” he asked, slowly standing up as Nat and Bucky woke up. Nat was leaning onto Bucky and they looked the cutest, you thought. Nat planted a kiss on Bucky’s lips and you heard your father “Keep it pg 13, we have kids in here!” pointing at you and Peter.  
“Oh, shut it, Stark” you heard Nat chuckle and kiss Bucky again, making your heart warm.  
You walked towards your dad and hugged him, earning a huge smile from the millionaire.  
“Thanks for doing this dad.” You said, making his eyes glow with happiness.  
“It’s for all of us, but mostly you, you were so burnt out from the past school year.” He was right, Midtown High was a tough school, even with all the help from Peter.  
He squeezed you in the hug and let go while the doors of the plane opened.  
You started shivering the moment you were out. Alaska was really, really cold and you, being a stubborn teen, only had your crop top and a jacket on with leggings. Peter insisted you put on something warmer but you waved him off, saying it wouldn’t be THAT cold. Well, you kinda deserved it.  
As you were rubbing your hands together, in an attempt to reach the car that was waiting for the Avengers (why the hell was that car waiting so far away?) you felt someone grabbing your waist, pulling you towards them.  
“I sometimes really doubt your intelligence, Leila.” Peter chuckled, tucking you under his fuzzy coat. You immediately relaxed at the warmth oozing from Peter and his coat. You were glad his coat was even too big for him and you could squeeze inside as well.  
“Thanks.” You blushed, realizing how close you two were. You could feel his warm breath hitting your neck. You prayed people would think it was the cold, which would make sense since you were literally in spring clothing.  
Peter looked at you and smiled. You were actually over the average height, some people even called you tall. But you had a tiny figure overall. It was nice having you so close to him. He thought how cute you looked with your flushed cheeks and messy hair. It made him want to kiss you right there and his cheeks turned red with the thought as well.  
You finally reached the car and sat next to Wanda, leaving Peter between Bucky and Steve. He looked so small between them you giggled. Wanda whispered in your ear, “You are being obvious, Leila.” She had amusement in her tone and you jumped at her words. “Wanda, stop it!” you jokingly slapped her arm. You told her and Nat in a night you felt so desperate and sad because Peter went to Homecoming with Liz. Sometimes you wish you hadn’t but other times, you were so thankful for them. “Just talk to him, this is the perfect opportunity.” She whispered again.  
“Why, what would i gain? In fact, I would lose my best friend on top everything” your voice shivered and you were glad everyone had their earbuds on.  
“Why don’t you trust me? Have I ever mislead you? I have a good feeling about this.” She stroked your hand with her thumb.  
“I, I… Can’t. At least not now, I am not ready.” You turned your head the other way. Wanda shook her head and put her own music on. She couldn’t tell you that she checked his mind, you would be so mad. You and Peter would have to figure this out yourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

When all of you finally reached the cabin and gathered the energy to start the holiday, everyone went different ways. Wanda and Nat said they would rent snowboards and go skiing. Your dad, Steve and Bucky went to this popular diner-tavern and you and Peter said you would go for a walk in the mini-forest behind the cabin. Since you last saw snow nearly 3 years ago, you were so hyped while you were putting on some actual winter-clothing, making Peter laugh at your excitement, secretly being so happy that you two will be spending time together, alone.  
He saw Wanda nudge you and Natasha wink at you just before they all left. It got him thinking “Is there a chance that Leila actually likes me?” but quickly wiped that idea from his head, afraid of treating her differently. He hid his feelings for the past year, he can hide them until when or if you show any signs of interest.  
He opened the huge, wooden door for you and it made a squeaky sound. You stepped outside and were immediately mesmerized. A clean white blanket was covering the forest. Your hands started shaking and your heart started beating like crazy.  
You gained your powers from the Earth itself. "Elements", Bruce had explained, "Whatever the Earth gives birth to, you have control of it. The nature lives on the tip of your fingers, Leila."  
You felt yourself fill with energy, your body being refreshed.  
Peter was staring at you, amazed. You had a slight aura around you, a case that only occured when you were surrounded by pure nature. As your smile grew wider and you closed your eyes to feel it one more time, Peter felt himself falling for you, again, and harder. He smiled as well.  
When you could finally break free from the trance-like state, you tugged on Peter's gloved hands, pulling him deep into the garden. He decided he would tease you by not moving, something he always did to get your attention. That was not the case today. You gained a strength that wasn't there before. 

 

Sure, you were strong because of your nature and the trainings, yet Peter was Spiderman. He usually had the upper hand, he wouldn't even throw punches if the threat wasn't imminent, he knew his strength and restricted it in real life but that unusual power was always there, annoying you sometimes.  
So both of you were shocked when he stumbled forwards at your tug. Your surroundings were really getting at you.  
"Whoa." you exclaimed.  
You started laughing at Peter sitting on the snow with a frown.  
"I-I-m s-sorry." You couldn't talk becase you were laughing so much.  
"Leila!" Peter yelped, "What the hell?" He looked at you with his warm brown eyes widened, his cheeks looked so adorable at that moment, you wanted to do stuff that wasn't exactly what "best friends" would do.  
Instead, you offered a hand and pulled him to his feet. Peter was still bummed out that the embarassed himself in front of you. He was pouting. "That was really not cool, Leila.”  
Your chuckled and fluttered your fingers, snow dancing around you two. You wanted Peter to be impressed, there wasn't much chance to show off your powers if you weren't on a mission. And even then, you only usually had control of earth and water, sometimes fire.  
The snowflakes surrounded you. "It's so beautiful." Peter mumbled, afraid of ruining this.  
"Just like you" you thought and sighed while you watched him follow the snowflakes dancing around. His curls were squished under his beanie and his nose was pink, along with his cheeks.  
You had an idea suddenly, a mischievous grin forming on your lips. You closed your fist and made a snowball.  
"Leila, don't." Peter started backing off, pointing a finger at you.  
You stuck your tongue out to him and threw it at his face.  
He stood still for a moment, wiping the snow off of his face.  
You knew you had to run. So you did.  
.  
He was chasing you and to your surprise, you managed to survive for a few meters before he got you. You were never a fast runner and him sprinting didn't help. All you could do was desperately throwing snowballs in an attempt to distract him before he caught you from your waist and both of you fell into a pile of snow with a "poof" sound.

You were laughing like crazy as he showered you with tickles mixed with snow.  
"Peter! Enough, Peter!" you tried to catch his hands, kicked him playfully and buried him in snow for the second time today.  
Both of you laid in the cold, pillow-like snow for a few minutes, enjoying the silence.  
Peter was the one to get up first. "Let's build a snowman." He offered and you hopped up. Both of you started with a tiny snowball and rolled it around, having a small casual talk. You guys never ran out of topics and it was always great to hang around each other.The snowman turned out to be way bigger than expected. To put the facial details, you had to climb on Peter's shoulders. When he gently put you down, he didn't have any signs of exasperation on his face even though you put your whole weight on him. For the past couple years, you always thought you had some excess weight (people said you weren't and some people even said you were underweight) and loved Peter's strength and the way he would casually pick you up like you were a feather.  
"This is it." You high fived him, watching your masterpiece.  
"It's the best snowman I have ever done."  
"Props to me."  
"Excuse me, I thought I was the one with super-strength."  
"Excuse you, I'm the one controlling the snow." You smirked, landing a small slap on his arm.  
"Okay, you win. Now, can we please go inside and have some hot chocolate?" He begged, shivering with cold.  
You weren't even feeling it but you could see Peter was about to freeze.  
You felt bad and took his hand, saying "Alright, We wouldn't want to lose Spider-boy to the flu."   
Peter chuckled, squeezing your hand as you two headed for the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

When you guys finally came back to the cabin, no one was back yet. You guessed your dad and the men would be late, having their boys night. But you thought Wanda and Nat would have been back. Looked like Peter and you would have the tiny house all to yourselves.  
You saw Peter by the fireplace, still looking like he's cold. You walked next to him and made him stand up, "Hey, up and going, I don't want you to die of hypothermia."   
He mumbled something that sounded like a thank you and quickly entered the bathroom, closing the door. A few minutes later, the running water could be heard.

You weren't freezing, but you weren't exactly warm either. The energy that filled you outside was fading. You kneeled next to your suitcase and opened it, taking a blue sweatshirt that you stole from Peter (he made fun of you for days after you tried to sneak it outside but what were you supposed to do? it was the softest thing ever.) and some white Nike sweatpants. You changed and went to the little kitchen, wondering how seven people were going to fit inside. You liked it in here though, it was cozy and warm.

Around 15 minutes later, you poured the hot chocolate into two huge mugs, "Swim" by Chase Atlantic filling the room, you dancing and humming to the song. When Peter got out of the shower with only a towel around his belly, his hair was still dripping water.  
You could feel your cheeks burn, trying not to stare at his abs. You rushed next to him, turning him at the direction of his bedroom.   
"Peter, I swear to God if you get sick! Go and change into something warm." You were trying to act casual but all you could manage was hide your feelings by looking mad. This was getting harder with every second facing him. He bursted with laughter and you could feel the rumbling of his chest as you pushed him further. "Leila, I was just looking for my bag. You know, I can't dress without actual clothing." He pointed at the bag lying on the floor.   
"You could have told me!" you objected, looking even redder than before.  
He smiled at you, secretly loving all the attention from you. He thought you looked adorable when you were mad/concerned. He shook his head, water droplets landing on your head. You hit his arm, earning an "ouch" from the boy. "Alright, alright. I'm going, Princess." he rubbed his arm.  
You immediately softened at the nickname, he hadn't used that in a while. You turned around on your heels and entered the kitchen again to finish up the drinks and turn the TV on (it was a friday night, they wouldn't miss their movie night tradition even if they were on vacation.) as he closed his door.  
•  
Peter got out in black joggers and a white sweatshirt, still drying his hair with the damp towel. How the hell did he manage to keep his hair wet for so long?  
You were already buried in the couch with lots of pillows, checking your social medias when he hopped right beside you.  
"What are we watching?" He asked, pulling a blanket over him. "I don't know. What do we have?" you replied lazily, hoping he would do the set up.  
"Netflix?"   
"If you can find it, obviously."  
After a while of fiddling with the foreign TV, Peter finally found Netflix. You wanted to watch one of your favorites, "Home Alone".  
However, Peter kept whining about wanting to watch a horror movie. You remembered it was his turn anyways but didn't mention it, enjoying his pouty state. You ended up accepting his offer and he opened "Insidious". You have watched it, in fact, you watched over 300 horror movies over the summers with your friends and the movies didn't affect you anymore. You didn't understand Peter's obsession with watching them with you, since he was the one being afraid usually. You found it funny, Spiderman, facing crime and bad guys everyday, was afraid of both spiders and scary movies. Yet you always loved watching them with him, seeing him trying to act all tough and then, hiding behind you. He got really touchy and you weren't complaining.  
You knew you'd be asleep by the time movie ends even though it was only 8pm and you snuggled into the couch a bit more, leaning onto Peter. Tomorrow, you'd go skiing with everyone but tonight was a night of relaxation.


End file.
